Bump in the night
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: a short horror story for halloween. character death


Naru was a very disliked person.

She was too quiet, too strange, too- _too weird_. But the people of the village didn't know just how weird Naru was. And she would rather die than have anyone find out just how weird she really was. She stood outside of her apartment staring at the nearest window for any signs of movement from the terrifying being that lurked in the shadows of her home.

Always watching. Always whispering dark promises that were _almost_ far too compelling to resist.

_"Come to me Naru. I've waited a long time to meet you properly." _

_"Come to me and let me make your pain and sorrow disappear."_

_"I am your mother. Your father. Everything that should be, yet never was." _

_"Don't you want to know what it's like to have a parent? A family? A friend? To feel safe when your in danger? Come to me little one, I can give you everything you've ever dreamed of and more-" _

_But what was the cost? _Naru wondered as she caught no signs of movement from within and felt the tight knot of anxiety that had been churning her gut, loosened up a little bit as she started up the steps to her apartment hoping against hope that for once, tonight, maybe the creature wouldn't chase her.

Her hope was in vain.

Not even an hour after she had entered her home and dropped her guard, she was laying down on the couch listening to the soft drone of voices from her TV when she felt an eeriy 'being watched' sensation that sent an icy sliver of dread racing down her spine.

The creature was hovering above her like it ususally did, it's greyish green skin was covered in bloody scabs, it's small, almost skeletal frame resting in an a squat against her ceiling. It's lips stretched wide across it's face revealing sharp pointed fang like teeth.

It's wide eyeless sockets staring at her through whisps of greyish white blond hair.

Naru stared up at the creature and shivered in revulsion as it stood up and dropped itself down from the ceiling so that it landed on the couch, straddling her legs. Naru inhaled and quickly removed her legs before the creature could grab her and sink it's curved claw like finger nails into her skin.

The last time that had happened, she'd been forced to go see Jiji whom had promptly cut off her arm at the elbow to keep the bacteria from the wound from killing her.

Her arm had grown back due to her special ability, and she had full use of it so she supposed that things could have been worse. Especially since this thing, whatever it was, was out to kill her just like everyone else in the village.

That night, like many others, Naru didn't have the chance to rest or sleep. She knew that the second she closed her eyes, the creature would kill her.

(***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

_Hungry. She was so hungry. _

_She was starving, actually. Her body breaking down and decaying, leaving her little more than a walking ghoul._

_How long had it been since she had last fed? A week? A month? An eternity? She didn't know how long it had been since she had made contact with the frail little creature that she chased through the apartment, all she knew was that she was famished and the creature reminded her of her hunger. _

_If she had been able to think straight she would have spoken to the creature. Told it that they were mirror images of eachother. One light and one dark. One hated and despised, another unknown to all. _

_She was a harbinger. A hellish spirit that had been created by malice and hatred, yet felt nothing at all. _

_She was a reaper. And as soon as she sank her fangs into the little creature, she would be whole again. _

_She finally managed to corner the blond creature in the bedroom when she fell and hit her head and didn't move. At first the creature wasn't sure what to do about this. It was startling to her. Not having to chase the light creature down anymore. But she soon got over her shock and pounced on the little creature and happily started to gobble it up-_

_(************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)_

"Naru is such a pain for sleeping in." Sakura groused as she, Sauske and Kakashi walked up the steps to the blond girl's home so that they could wake her up and go train.

"Now, Now Sakura-" Kakashi said in a bemused tone as they reached the door. "Naru's alarm clock probably had another unfortunate accident."

"Unfortunate my as-" Sakura was cut off by Sauske's hand as it covered her mouth before the Uchiha hissed.

"Your voice is annoying now shut up!" Kakashi chuckled at the mutinous look on the pinkettes face and knocked on Naru's door, half expecting the blond to come running out of no where like she usually did, half dressed.

However there was no sound, no scurrying of feet, no movement at all from with in the apartment. Which was just a little bit alarming to Kakashi as he reached for the door knob and tested it, hoping that it was locked like Naru kept it.

It wasn't.

"Stay here." Kakashi growled as he pulled out a kunai and pushed the door open a little bit and stared in horror of the state of the living room as the strong smell of freshly spilled blood hit him. Nearly making him stagger back as he gagged.

Dear god what had happened here? The living room was a mess. It looked like a typhoon had hit it...five or six dozen times. But what was even more horrifying was the scratch markings-

Deep furrows in the floor and walls where small finger nails had dug in and been dragged back by some strong invisible force. The markings smelled strongly of blood and torn flesh, of tears and sweat.

Kakashi did a short walk around of the living room, taking note of various things so that he could speak with the Hokage about them later then moved on to the bedroom and found the door slightly ajar. He reached out and pushed it open and sucked in a breach at the same instant he hooked his finger in the top of his mask and doubled over and threw up.

There in the middle of the room, laying spread egale on the floor was the small, ravaged and partially devoured body of his student. And over in the corner of the room, almost out of sight in the rapidly fading shadows of the room. Stood a ghoul like creature that looked vaguely familiar to the copy nin.

The creature grinned at him and licked it's lips then gave him a strange little finger wave and faded to blackness.

Naru was a very disliked person. But no one hated her more than herself.


End file.
